


Colour My World

by ImMyOwnStorm



Series: oihina week 2020 [4]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMyOwnStorm/pseuds/ImMyOwnStorm
Summary: It’s at the practice match with Seijoh that Shouyou could see colour.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oihina week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599901
Comments: 1
Kudos: 273





	Colour My World

he didn’t like the way the Grand King was targeting Tsukishima. The ball was successfully received and went to Kageyama, Shouyou ran without much thought. His eyes were closed initially, but he soon found them open staring down the opposing setter as he aimed the spike at him. Their eyes met briefly, and it was only when both of Shouyou’s feet were firmly on the floor that he realised the world was no longer black and white, but a multitude of colours. 

He clutched his head as he became overwhelmed, his eyes hurt and a headache was forming. Why did no one ever mention that finding your soulmate hurt, a little warning would have been nice. A groan sounded from the the other side of the court and a quick look let him know that his soulmate wasn’t fairing any better. He didn’t register as he was moved to sit down next to Takeda-sensei, someone’s jacket placed over his eyes to prevent them from hurting even more.

He could hear people wondering what was going on, then sounds of realisation sounded from multiple, Shouyou also thought he heard someone choke on water. Shimizu-senpai had gone to get his water bottle, he gratefully took it from her as he placed it to his lips, uttering a “thank you.”

Once his head ache had become dull enough he was comfortable with removing the jacket, the name inside reading Tsukishima Kei. The back of his eyes felt strained at being no able to see all the colours, but he took in the sight of his teammates. He knew the names of colours, but didn’t know which colours had what name. Once he was ok to move the team got to packing up, Shoyou went to help but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Turning he found himself staring at eyes the colour of- ok, not knowing the names of colours was already annoying, he only knew that he found the colour pretty. “I think we should talk, chibi-chan,” nodding Shouyou followed his soulmate, the pain in his head making it slightly impossible to be mad at the nickname at the moment.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything, if your uncomfortable with the thought of being soulmates with another guy, then we can forget about it.” Shouyou notes how the other was putting most his weight on his left leg and wondered if it had anything to do with the brace on his right knee.

“Is your knee ok?” The Grand King just stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing, that laughter soon turned into a whine as the older of the two clutched his head in his hands, Shouyou made a mental note to try not to laugh till he was used to seeing colour.

“Ow, chibi-chan don’t make me laugh,” ok now Shouyou could find it in himself to be annoyed at the nickname. Instead v

“My name isn’t chibi-chan, it’s Hinata Shouyou!” Another note, try to keep his voice down, talking to loud makes his head feel worse.

“Well then Shouyou, how would you feel about going on a date when our headaches are gone?” Shouyou agreed before he could second guess himself, after the two exchanged contact information.

***

Shouyou was not happy that his headache forced him to stay home and miss volleyball practice, and, he supposes school. The light in his room had been turned off, his phone screen the darkest he could make it.

Tooru had to stay home as well apparently, so the two would send photos back and forth of colours and their names. His mother smiled when she walked into his room later that day, it had been a while since he was this excited over something new.

***

It was a week before they met up, Shouyou found himself surprised at the little cafe. Walking in he looked around to find Tooru sitting in a booth at a corner. They were both happy to see each other again, and Shouyou found himself surprised at how easy conversation was. Tooru was a dork, and Shouyou found it adorable, the older teen’s face lighting up when Shouyou would ask him a question about space.

They were upset when they had to leave and Shouyou somehow managed to convince Tooru to let him pay for what he ordered. Smiling, he turned to Tooru to bid him goodbye once they were standing out side. He wasn’t expecting to feel lips pressed to his forehead instead.

“Don’t expect me to go easy on you, Aoba Josai will win.” Shouyou spluttered at that, Tooru chuckled before the two said goodbye, walking of in the directions of their houses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like, and sorry for how short it is.


End file.
